In Death With You
by TheClassicCrime1
Summary: Someone, somewhere once said that in death the answers to all of life's questions are revealed. Well that guy was lying to everyone. When I died I did not see any of the cliché things. All I saw was Hermione Jean Granger and I wanted to know why.


**Hey! This is my Fred/Hermione one-shot. It's short but I like it, I hope you do too! It's pretty much based off the song Same Mistakes by James Blunt so... yeah.**

Someone, somewhere once said that in death the answers to all of life's questions are revealed. Well that guy was bullshitting everyone. When I died I did not see any of the cliché things. There was no bogus montage of my life or bright tunnels of light that I was supposed to walk through. No, I saw none of that. What I did see, however, was Hermione Jean Granger.

So you see my questions were not answered at all. I only got more questions and no answers. Why Hermione? Was there some meaning behind seeing her or was Fate just getting back at me for all those pranks I had pulled with one of his own? More questions, even less answers.

I expected to be moving on to where ever I was supposed to go soon but the time never came. I was stuck in a sort of limbo at Hogwarts. My body was taken to be buried but my soul still remained to roam these halls for Merlin knew how long. Once the castle was abandoned after the battle I didn't know how long I would be stuck here without another person's company. I tried to find the ghosts that called Hogwarts their permanent resting place but even they couldn't see or hear me. I was among the dead but even deader than them.

I was alone with my thoughts after that. I had nothing but time and all I had to think about was Hermione. She had inhabited my head since I died and I wanted to know why. I had never thought much on my baby brother's crush in life but in death it seemed that was the only thing I could wrap my mind around.

Okay, so I admit that she had grown up a lot since her first year when I first laid eyes on the small, bushy haired girl. She had a sort of spunk about her that demanded attention. I could tell that she was a book worm with an overly insane thirst for knowledge and now I realized how much that quality in her intrigued me.

She was so much different from me. She followed the rules where I would try to break them. If I could chuckle right now I would. I can still picture that authoritative, disapproving look she would always get in her big, chocolate brown eyes when I would get in trouble. She would get so mad when George and I would...

Oh Merlin. The more I thought about her now the more I realized I had thought about Hermione Granger every day of my living life. When I would make a crazy decision I would always ask myself 'what would Hermione do?' or I would say 'Hermione is going to kill me'. This girl was imprinted into my very soul. But for what reason? Was it because she was that voice inside my head telling me to stop while I was ahead or was there another reason?

Days passed followed by weeks. The seasons changed and it felt like I had been dead for years or possibly a millennium before I saw someone. An old witch with a pointy hat walked through the large doors that led into the Great Hall followed by a few others. I was sure I knew these faces but I couldn't point out how. They seemed to be from a distant dream or memory.

Now one thing you have to understand is at this point in my death I felt as if I had never encountered another being in the history of the world. The after life plays tricks on you that way. It takes everything you have ever known and morphs it into an alternate reality. So when I saw Professor McGonigal that day I saw a dream person, a mirage if you will. I ran up to the group of teachers and did everything in my power to get their attention.

I shouted, I screamed, I tried to hit them and knock things over. None of the above had any affect on these people. All I could do now was listen, which is better than listening to nothing but the sounds of your own thoughts.

"This school has been closed for two years. It's time for it to wake up." McGonigal announced as she looked around the hall. Two years? That's it? It felt like an eternity to me but I'm sure that is due to the fact that I am dead and have been stuck in this school since becoming so. I hated this place in life what in Merlin's name am I doing here when I am supposed to be 'at peace'?

"When will the students begin to arrive Minerva?" Another teacher asked that had not managed to register in my mind yet.

"The same time as always. With classes resuming hopefully the students will be able to face what happened here and be able to let the healing begin." The old, tired looking woman let out a sad sigh and continued to walk around with the other teachers. I remained where they had left me stunned. Students would be returning to school. I wouldn't be alone anymore. Jumping for joy sounded like a good idea until I realized that this new development would only be a small step up from where I had been the last two years. Sure, there would be people around. I could hear them talking and watch as they go about their lives but I would still be in an isolation that was inescapable, I would be in death with the living.

A few more weeks passed and then came the first of September. The day the Hogwarts Express would be arriving. I waited anxiously in the Great Hall to see the faces of students I recognized. I tapped my fingers silently on the Gryffindor table as I waited. Patience was never one of my notable qualities so this was pure torture. Just when I thought I was about to snap I saw black robe clad kids walking through the doors. Most were a little edgy to be back to the scene of one of the most deadly battles in all of wizard history but others walked in with all the confidence in to world. I watched as face after face passed, none of which were ones I knew.

I saw many young people like second and third years but only very few over sixth enter. I assumed this is due to the fact that those students had, in fact, been in the midst of the battle while the younger ones were evacuated that night. If I had a heart right now it would sink. Had most of those kids died while fighting? Or were they too affected by the events they had witnessed to ever come back? A feeling of pure dread passed over me. I didn't want to be stuck here with a bunch of little kids. There was no fun in that. If I had to haunt this place I wanted to at least be able to haunt my friends.

I collapsed onto the bench closest to me and pouted. All those weeks of waiting gone to waste. I doubted that I would see anyone I knew now. As disappointed as I was the thing that got me the most was that I would not be seeing Hermione. Somewhere deep down inside me I knew that she would not come back but still there was a part that hoped she would come back and finish her last year. After all, she is a bookworm. I smiled a small smile and looked down the rows of tables.

"Never thought we'd be back here again." A familiar voice came up behind me. I spun and stood up so fast that I nearly went though the red headed girl that was talking. That couldn't be who I thought it was. My baby sister was not that grown up and the boy who looks strangely like Harry Potter had a manly, more pronounced face than the boy who lived ever had.

"We knew we would have to come sooner or later, love. Your mother would never let us be a bunch of drop outs now would she?" The boy, no man, said. The girl nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I know that's right, mate. Mum would kill us if we became a bunch of hobos." Another red head came up. I jumped a little at what I saw. It was Ron. There was no doubt in my mind now that my family and friends were back. My little brother had grown even more since I saw him last and had to be pushing six-four now. He was a giant! I smiled and ran up to them.

"Ron! Ginny! Harry! It's me!" No answers or indications that they knew I was there from any of them. I knew it was hopeless, I'm not a complete idiot but I had to keep trying. I tried to wrap my arms around my little sister but instead of grasping onto her they just passed through as if she was a hologram. I sighed and just stood next to them as if I was part of their group.

"Where's that girlfriend of yours?" Harry asked Ron. "Hermione didn't get lost, did she?" My eyes grew wide at the name and title she was just addressed as. She did come back? She was Ron's girlfriend? She was somewhere in this school? I had to find her, I had to see her and hopefully get some answers and move on with my pathetic death.

Ron shrugged. "Crookshanks got away from her again and she had to chase after him. I'm tell ya that bloody cat is trouble." He said. After that the three decided to go find seats. I could have followed them but instead I went looking for Hermione. Now, Crookshanks really was a horrid cat that ran away practically every three days or so and I had to scramble my brain to figure out where his normal hiding places were. For the life (or death) of me I could not remember where he would go. I stopped running around like a half mad man and just tried to think for a moment but still nothing came to me.

I decided that I should just go back to the great hall and wait for her to arrive. She wouldn't be too long, I supposed...

"Crookshanks!? Where are you, you bloody cat!?" An angelic voice called from around a near by corner. Before I knew it I was running... no floating towards the owner of the voice. I rounded the corner and that was when I saw her. Hermione Granger was standing before me just as alive as I was dead and she was... breath taking. I furrowed my eyebrows at my own comment. Since when had I thought of Hermione as breath taking? Since now I supposed. Hermione stopped her search and paused. Her head rushed around as if she had heard something.

"Crookshanks?" She called out. When the cat nor anyone else answered her she wrinkled her forehead and looked some more. I followed behind her closely, not wanting the girl to leave my sight for a second. Now that I saw her again I felt as if I could no longer be without her. It was the strangest feeling I have ever had. This girl was a friend in life but still just a friend, I didn't think of her in a romantic way so what had triggered these feelings in death? I had to find out. She searched and searched for the cat for what seemed to me to be an hour or so (not that I actually understood the concept of time anymore) before finding the cat under a suit of armor in a deserted corridor.

"I swear, cat. You will be the death of me." She picked up the fur ball and held Crookshanks up in front of her face. "Do that again and I will be forced to take one of your nine lives." Hermione winked at the cat before starting back toward the great hall. I ran to catch up with her and walked beside the girl. It felt normal to me to be so near her like I had done it a million and one times before. So we walked and if I were completely honest with you, I talked to her. Nothing important, I just talked for the sake of talking. I hadn't had anyone to talk to in years and I felt like maybe, just maybe she would be able to hear me. However, once again my theory was proven false.

Hermione and I arrived at the Great Hall and she stopped in the entry way. I studied her face and noted a hint of fright in her beautiful features.

"Hermione?" I asked her. I might as well have been talking to a brick wall for the amount of response I got. But still I had to try. I knew some how that I would be trying to get Hermione's attention for the rest of my deathly days.. "Are you alright?"

No answer. She took a few shaky breaths before nodding to herself. I was completely dumbfounded by her strange reaction to being in the great hall. I wouldn't be able to figure out what had just happened to Hermione if it smacked me in the face and called me daddy. No, the ways of Hermione Jean Granger have always been a mystery to me. I thought on that for a moment and realized that was half of the appeal of her. I shook my non substantial head. I had only been near this girl for fifteen minutes at the most and already I was figuring out how and why I was completely and utterly in love with her. Wait? Did I just say love?

"Hermione!" I heard Ron call to her which happened to snap me out of my thoughts. I looked back to Hermione. She shook her head and put on a smile before walking over to my little brother and sitting down next to him. Something was wrong with that smile. It held no warmth or light, just... acceptance.

I went over to the Gryffindor table and plopped down next to my baby sister who, by the way, seemed to be very very chummy with Harry. I rolled my eyes. The two's romance had been nothing but a drama fest since they started dating but it was no longer my business, not that it ever was my business to begin with but at least now I couldn't state the cheesiness of the two of them together. I settled into their group as an invisible spectator and listened into their conversation.

"I just... cannot believe we are back at Hogwarts, it is too strange." Ginny said to the four as her eyes wondered around the hall that had became my resting place in the after life. Soon all eyes were wondering the ceiling, walls, and every student in the hall. The group was quiet for a moment before Hermione answered.

"Too much has changed. It isn't right that we are here again." She said. Her friends turned to stare at her with sad, questioning eyes. Hermione looked at everyone's faces and her eyes narrowed. "What? You might all be able to pretend that nothing happened here but I can't." She snapped.

Ron put his arm around her shoulders and pulled the curly haired girl closer to his side. "Hermione, it's okay-" She turned on him and threw his arm off of her.

"Fred died here Ron! Merlin! He was your brother," she turned to look at Ginny. "and your brother! How can you come here and act like he never existed?" My eyes widened at what I heard coming out of her mouth. Her weird mood was all due to me? That could not even be possible. This girl had never really given me the time of day before I died, unless she was scolding me and George but that didn't mean she cared for me with such feelings that caused this outburst. Unless... she actually did have feelings for me. My unsubstantial heart jumped slightly.

I tuned back into them and out of my thoughts. Still my friends and siblings stared at Hermione. Harry reached over to take her hand but Hermione slid it from his reach. "I'm not hungry anymore. If you'll excuse me I'm going to bed." With those words she stood up and stomped away from them. Ron made a movement that showed me meant to follow her but a shake of the head from Harry told him to stop.

"Let her go, mate. Just let her be." He said. Ron pursed his lips and tensely sat back on the bench. Ron might not be following Hermione but I was not going to leave her alone, not when she was so clearly distraught. I floated along corridors and up flights of stairs until I arrived at the portrait hole that led into Gryffindor Tower. I took a deep breath before stepping through the painting.

The common room was-pardon the pun- silent as the grave. I took slow, floating steps to the girl's staircase and then went up. I was happy to find that in the afterlife I would be able to finally sneak into the girl's dorms but I wished it could have been for a more fun activity then checking to see if Hermione was okay. I made it to the door I assumed that lead to the seventh year dorm and walked through it. The room was dark which made it hard for me to see anything. The two beds closest to me were empty. I moved farther into the room and still saw no movement. It wasn't until I was on the far side of the room that I saw a figure leaning against the side of a bed. The figure, obviously, was Hermione. I crutched down next to her.

She was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed in front of her and her hands behind her head. A few tears ran down her eyes, I could tell she was trying to fight the tears off but was starting to let them fall. I took a deep breath and sat down next to her. She was sobbing slightly but kept trying to control her emotions. I just sat there, looking at her. I knew it was strange to just sit with her but what else could I do? I was dead and invisible to everyone, the most I could do was just be with her. Even if she had no clue I was there, I knew I was there with her and right now that was the best I could do.

Deep breath after deep breath, she calmed down. I leaned my head against the bed and closed my eyes. I hated to see Hermione like this. She was such a sweet soul, nothing should ever make her seem so sad, especially not me. My eyes snapped open. I turned my head and looked at her. "Hermione." I said. She did nothing. The place where my heart used to be ached a little at her lack of response but I was getting more and more used to it. "Don't feel sad, not for me." I pursed my lips and tried to lay my hand atop of hers. My fingers slipped through her hand and then her knee. I frowned and tried again. This time instead of trying to make contact with her skin I opted to just let my hand hover over her own. To my eyes it looked like our fingers met but I knew that was untrue.

Suddenly, Hermione let out a gasp and yanked her hand from it's position under mine. I froze. That was impossible. I shifted myself so I was sitting on my knees, leaning close to her face. "Hermione? You felt that, didn't you?" She did nothing, just wore a frightened expression on her face as her eyes flinted around her. I thought about leaving to make her more comfortable but I couldn't, she felt my touch. She had too. I took a deep breath before slowly, ever so slowly and gently, putting my hand over her cheek and stroked it. Hermione gasped again but did not move away. I let my thumb trace small circles over her smooth skin and she leaned her head into my touch as if she could really feel it. Hermione closed her eyes and brought her fingers up to her cheek as if she was going to cover my hand with her own. I felt her fingertips fall through me and land softly on her own cheek.

Hermione's eyes shot open and I amazingly found out mine instantly. "Hermione." I breathed out. She continued to stare, whether it was at me or through me I wasn't sure. I was hoping it was the former. I felt her piercing eyes cut through me and I knew that I was hers, I always had been. My mind traveled back to the first time I saw her and then through the years we had been friends. I remembered every disapproving look she had ever given me, every lecture about following the rules, every smile, and every conversation we had ever had. I now understood why it was Hermione I saw when I died. I understood why I did not see my life flash before my eyes when I took my final breaths; it was because Hermione was supposed to be my life, she was my destiny before it was yanked away from us and I understood everything now.

I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Hermione Jean Granger, I love you." No response. I put my hand over my heart and then hers. "When I died, I gave this to you. My heart, my soul, my very being is yours now." I paused. Taking a deep breath, I leaned in, let my lips hover slightly over hers and put everything I was into the imaginary kiss. I backed away slowly and saw that her eyes were closed once again as if she could feel my lips against hers. I sighed. "I love you, Hermione."

Something clicked inside her with those words or my touch and she smiled. One single word came out of her mouth, it was the sweetest thing I had ever heard in my life. A tear rolled down her beautiful face. "Fred."

----------------------

Fifty years. That is how long I have been watching the love of my life (and death). Since Hermione came back to me I found the will to leave the school grounds so I could be with her everyday. I've seen everything that has happened to her through out her life. I watched as she graduated from Hogwarts at the top of her class, of course. I watched as she came back to teach at Hogwarts as the new Runes teacher, the girl was still a know-it-all even after all of these years but that didn't make her any less amazing. I stood beside her as she married my baby brother and I watched as their children grew up and began lives of their own.

She is retired now. Her and Ron live in a small flat in a quiet neighborhood outside of London. She is happy and I am happy for her. Hermione deserved to enjoy her life to the fullest and I knew that couldn't happen with me. We couldn't be together, not at this time at least. So here I am, watching and waiting until the day that Hermione and I can reunite for the long hull as I like to think of death now. But until that time comes, I am content with just being near her. I am in death with Hermione Jean Granger and I wouldn't want it any other way.

**I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
